Timeline of the KotOS Dimension
BF: Before Figoranos AF: After Figoranos Yt: Year of thedude 1987 BF: '''Militiregnum is first inhabited by Men (possibly through the rift). '''1123 BF: '''The Eastern Lands are first united into an Empire by Qiang Huangd. '''952 BF: '''The Huangd Empire falls apart. The Eastern Lands are split in fifty two different states. '''734 BF: '''The city of Rabus is built by a thousand Djinni, according to legends. '''654 BF: '''A descendant of Qiang Huangd, Jiang Jun, unites many of the little states into a new Empire. He names it the Cheinir Empire. '''653 BF: '''Jiang Jun fails to defeat the Southeastern Alliance led by Sodai Ippan. '''651 BF: '''Sodai Ippan turns the Southeastern Alliance into his own Empire. It is the Jepuno Empire. '''357-355 BF: '''The first war between the two Empires. Jepuno wins and forces Cheinir to pay a yearly tribute and takes part of its lands. '''349-341 BF: '''New war breaks out. The outraged Cheinese reclaim their lands. '''287 BF: '''Discovery of the Nexus by Minifigures (first Figoranos). '''281 BF: '''In Northern Galaz (face of Crux), the Kingdom of Galaprim is founded by some Cruxians who have come in contact with the first Figorani. '''246 BF: '''A disagreement between its people causes Galaprim to split in four distinct Kingdoms: Nychteria (Bat Lord Kingdom), the Mosaic Jester Democracy, the Explorien Kingdom and the Bone Kingdom. '''192-173 BF: '''The first war between the Galaprim kingdoms. The Bat Lords fight the Mosaic Jesters, the Explorien Bots joining the Bat Lords and the Bone Suits joining the Jesters. The Bat Lord-Explorien Bot alliance wins. Many more wars will follow. '''104-85 BF: '''Another big war between the two Empires. Cheinir wins. '''33 BF: '''The Kingdom of Batheia is founded at the Southeast of former Galaprim. '''Moment 0: '''Death of the first Figoranos. '''394 AF: '''The Overlord first appears in Ninjago. '''397 AF: Figroth Felanor is born. 413 AF: '''The Overlord releases his Stone Army. '''414 AF: '''Master Waofu finds his apprentices. '''416 AF: '''Master Waofu sends his apprentices on a mission to forge the Golden Weapons. '''423 AF: '''The Dark Island is detached from the rest of Ninjago and immersed into water. '''448 AF: '''Figroth Felanor travels to Militiregnum. '''451 AF: '''Morcia and Britay are founded. '''478 AF: '''Aquila is founded. '''478-574 AF: '''The Easterling Hundred-Year War. In the end, both Emperors agree to make a truce, because their Empires are in a very bad state. No one wins the war. '''479 AF: '''Elepharia is founded. '''492 AF: '''Many of the people dwelling in the Western Lands until then are forced to move to the north and south (Nordland and Southern Isles). ~'''600-802 AF: '''The Elves teach trusted Men magic and other things. '''759 AF: '''Rise of the Morgai. They build their fort in the Enchanted Forest and start corrupting it. '''767-768 AF: '''The Easterlings ride together for the first time. Morcia easily drives them off, but Aquila is pillaged. '''788 AF: '''Norbert the Traveller founds Ǿyaben on the North Island. '''803 AF: '''The Sorcerer relocates to Ankoria. '''838-844 AF: '''The Cheinese Fort-towns are built. '''846 AF: '''The Morgai burn the Enchanted Forest and lay curses upon it. '''848-849 AF: '''Jepuno attempts an invasion against Cheinir, but they are easily deflected due to the Fort-towns. '''851 AF: '''The Elves depart. '''924 AF: '''The Vikings of Ǿyaben start terrorising the coasts of Nordland and Aquila. '''931-933 AF: '''The Easterlings attack Aquila again. '''935-938 AF: '''Aquila, driven desperate by Vikings and Easterlings, attacks Morcia and seizes the Circled Plain (Lost Plain) and the surrounding area. '''975-981 AF: '''Some Morcians and Aquilones venture into Ankoria. '''1012 AF: '''Garast I the Fearsome comes to power. '''1015 AF: '''Garast the Fearsome forces the Sorcerer out of the land. Ankoria is cursed. '''1019 AF: '''Garast I the Fearsome is inflicted by disease and dies. '''1033 AF: '''Start of the Mythran War. '''1052 AF: '''The Dwarves begin to abandon Ankoria. '''1062 AF: '''End of the Mythran War. The Destruction of the Figorani. '''1077-1095 AF: '''The Watchtowers are built in Morcia. '''1134-1137 AF: '''Morcians attempt to take back the Circled Plains, but they fail. '''1186 AF: '''Elephanter ships arrive in the Southern Isles and Elephanters start living there with their previous dwellers. '''1207 AF: '''Goros the Fool, King of Ankoria, scorns the Sorcerer and has his people deliver the Sorcerer's head to him, but they fail. The Sorcerer is angered and curses Ankoria anew. '''1208 AF: '''Goros the Fool is killed during a hunt, when he hits his head on a thick branch. '''1225-1262 AF: '''There is war between the Empires. Jepuno takes some lands over the Shang-su river. '''1233 AF: '''There is a short attempt of an Elephanter invasion in Morcia. '''1254 AF: '''A series of volcanic eruptions and earthquakes renders Ankoria into a devastated land. '''1258 AF: '''The alliance of Aquila and Britay strike Ankoria. '''1259 AF: '''Ankoria falls and its lands are distributed between Aquila and Britay. '''1260 AF: '''The first mine-towns are founded. '''1293 AF: '''After a series of assasinations, the line of Britay's Lords is broken. '''1293-1297 AF: '''It is an unstable time for Britay and Ankoria's mine-towns are fully abandoned by Britayans. '''1297 AF: '''The Dynasty of Pendragons comes to power in southern Britay. '''1298 AF: '''Aquila has absolute control of Ankoria's mines. '''1312 AF: '''Morcia finally takes the Circled Plain back. '''1315-1349 AF: '''Aquila's mine-towns diminish as many abandon the declining Ankoria for their homeland. '''1347 AF: '''The Last Lord of Morcia, Orius the Barren, dies with no relatives to take his place. '''1347-1349 AF: '''The Steward of Morcia, Morgan Feros, governs Morcia until a decision is taken for new leadership. '''1349 AF: '''A lion enters the City of Orlan and terrorises its citizens. A young Knight named Orlan Moracol slays the lion. The incident is taken as a sign by the people of Morcia, who demand he becomes King of Morcia. The Steward and the other Nobles are forced to allow this. In honour of this, Morcia's banner changes to that of a lion. '''1355 AF: '''The Morgai open their gates and they walk upon Militiregnum again. They strike terror in Morcia and Aquila. They begin gathering supporters. '''1364 AF: '''A witch curses the Circled Plains and they are renamed to Lost Plains. '''1379-1381 AF: '''The Aquilones attempt to seize the Lost Plains again. However, they have not taken the curse into account and they are defeated. The Morcian army presses even further and it takes Aquilone soil, including part of the Great Plain. '''1404 AF: '''The Morgai invade Ankoria. Any last Aquilones and Britayans are smashed or driven out of it. '''1405- 1423 AF: '''The city of Margothor is built. '''1405-1406: '''It is a politically unstable time for Aquila due to the wars with Morcia and the Morgai. As a result, Aquila breaks apart in several smaller states. '''1423-1676 AF: '''During that time, the Kingdom of Ankoria is dormant, building up its forces. Still, however, it casts a shadow over the other realms and many can feel the danger and the darkness coming from it. '''1459-1478 AF: '''Many pirates terrorise the coasts of the Suidam Sea. The alliance between Morcia and Elepharia is formed at this time and it's not going to break until thedude's arrival. '''1501 AF: '''Arthur Pendragon is born. '''1503 AF: '''Uther Pendragon dies and there's a new time of turmoil in Βritay as each local lord rules his little piece of land. '''1511 AF: '''The Easterlings attack Aquila and Morcia again. Morcia drives them off. '''1517 AF: '''Arthur draws the Sword in the Stone. He becomes King and is revealed to be the son of Uther Pendragon. '''1521 AF: '''Arthur manages to unite Britay in one again. '''1523 AF: '''Bjørn, the King of the North Island,demands a tribute from Arthur, which his predecessors paid. Arthur denies to pay it and begins a campaign in Nordland, with the help of his allies, the Aquilone Kings Ban and Bors. '''1524 AF: '''Arthur returns to Britay, having defeated the North-Islanders and captured lands in Nordland and Aquila. '''1552 AF: '''Arthur's ill-begotten son, Mordred, persuades Arthur to begin a new campaign against Nordland. However, while he is gone, Mordred usurps the throne. '''1553 AF: '''When Arthur hears of Mordred's treachery he rushes back to Britay to face him. A battle commences between their armies and Arthur kills Mordred. However, he receives a mortal blow himself. The Pendragon Dynasty ends here. '''1553-1562 AF: '''This is yet another difficult time for Britay. However, in the end King Edward I rose to power and a new dynasty began. '''1593 AF: '''King Ludwig II begins an attempt to reunite Aquila. '''1615 AF: '''Ludwig's son, Ludwig III completes his father's work when he recovers the lands Morcia had taken so long ago. '''1672-1676 AF: '''The Aquilones attack Morcia. '''1676 AF: '''The Morgai's army finally marches out of Margothor and they begin war with Morcia. The Aquilones retreat from Morcia, realising they should fortify themselves, too, while Morcia is a shield for them against the Morgai. '''1676-1731 AF: '''The Western Watchtowers and the Fortress of Orlan still hold, but at 1731 the Morgai win the battle and their army finally breaks into the land. '''1682 AF: '''An army passes through the Bewitched Forest and invades Aquila. '''1685-1686 AF: '''First siege of Glasted. '''1692 AF: '''The Morgai's army is driven off of Aquila. '''1732-1734 AF: '''Evereed is sieged. The area around it is deserted and the Morgai's influence on it causes it to become a desert. '''1735 AF: '''An army lands in Britay and heads for Camelot. '''1736 AF: '''Camelot and Orlan are sieged. '''1737 AF: '''An army comes from Kingston and Scottar and attacks the sieging army, breaking the siege. '''1739 AF: '''The Elephanters come to Morcia's aid and break Orlan's siege. '''1740 AF: '''The Morgai's armies retreat back to Ankoria. '''1742 AF: '''The Aquilones, who have prepared a new army after 1692 propose a plan of a triple attack against Ankoria. '''1745 AF: '''The Morcian and Britayan Kings finally agree to the Aquilone plan, after they see that the Morgai seem to have been weakened. The Triple Alliance is formed. '''1746 AF: '''Morcian King, Morgan the Bold, asks the Elephanters and the Southern Isles to help, too. King Frederick I, of Britay, asks the help of Gunnar the Warrior from North Island. The Elephanters and the Southern Isles send some small forces, while Gunnar refuses to help. '''1747 AF: '''The Triple Alliance finally strikes after a lot of planning. At first, things seem to be going well. The three armies reach Margothor and begin to siege it. '''1747-1754 AF: '''It was soon after the siege began that the Triple Alliance realised this war was not going to end so easily. They could find no way to break through Margothor's strong walls. In the end, the siege became just a restriction of the Morgai instead of an attempt to take the city. However, a sudden powerful attack from the Morgai in 1754 caused the siege to break and the remaining men to flee unorderly. The Triple Alliance was shattered. '''1760 AF: '''The Morgai stopped resting and acted once more. They attacked the Southern Isles in revenge for their help to the Triple Alliance. The Isles were taken over in less than a year. '''1761 AF: '''Before the Morgai could attack Elepharia as well, Ankoria was invaded by North-Islanders. Gunnar the Warrior had decided the Morgai were more dangerous than he had originally thought. '''1769 AF: '''After some cruel and long battles, the Vikings of Ǿyaben are driven off the land. Meanwhile, the Western Watchtowers and the Fortress of Orlan have been manned again to stop the Morgai from invading again. '''1774 AF: '''The Morgai attack again. Morcia, Britay and Aquila are each attacked by an army. '''1776 AF: '''The Britayan army drives the Morgai's one off the land. '''1777 AF: '''Second Siege of Glasted. The Britayan navy assists the Aquilones in defeating the Morgai's army in their land. '''1779 AF: '''The Morgai invade into Morcia. Evereed is destroyed again. The army does not move further, though. '''1780 AF: '''Britay is reinvaded. Kingston, Scottar and Camelot are all sieged at once. '''1782 AF: '''King Charles of Morcia forces the Wolf Riders terrorising Western Morcia out of his land. '''1787 AF: '''Scottar falls. '''1789-1790 AF: '''A mixed Morcian and Elephanter strike frees the Southern Isles of the Morgai's rule. '''1793 AF: '''Camelot and Kingston finally fall. '''1796 AF: '''The Morgai invade Aquila. '''1798 AF: '''Prince Arstus of Morcia leads a campaign in Britay. Third Siege of Aquila '''1799 AF: '''Kingston is freed. '''1800 AF: '''Camelot and Scottar are freed. The Morgai's reign in Britay ends. '''1802 AF: '''The siege of Glasted is abandoned. '''1803-1824 AF: '''This is a time of uneasy peace. Everyone is regaining their lost power, but no one knows when war will break out anew. The Morgai still hold some areas in Aquila and western Morcia. '''1816 AF: '''Arstus I becomes the King. Later this year, there is an assasination attempt against him. Arstus announces himself Lord of Morcia instead of King and changes Morcia's banner back to the original one. '''1816-1824 AF: '''The Morgai are working in secret, trying to weaken Morcia through espionage and dark magic. '''1824 AF: '''The Morgai renew their claim over western Morcia, which Arstus has not managed to take back. War breaks out again. '''1829 AF: '''The Morgai's army sieges Orlan, but it is driven off. '''1835 AF: '''The Triple Alliance is formed again. Elepharia, the Southern Isles and North Island all refuse to join the Alliance. '''1836 AF: '''The Triple strike happens. March of the Last High King. Margothor is destroyed. The Morgai's reign is ended. '''1892 AF: '''An odd piece of technology crashes in Morcia. The people of Morcia are outraged by the destruction this causes. The man inside the crashed object is arrested, while Morcians demand technology is banned from their world. Any people working on new technologies, previously only considered odd and only slightly feared, are now hunted everywhere. A law is made, but the people are not content. The madness spreads to other lands, too. '''1893 AF: '''Eventually, the mysterious Sorcerer hears the people's calls and weaves an enchantment that banishes technology from Militiregnum forever. '''2103 AF: '''Hostilities between Morcia and Aquila begin to re-emerge. '''2145 AF: '''In Crux, the ancient kingdom of Castellar Regnum is split in seven, each one to be ruled by one of the King's sons. '''2192 AF: '''The first war between the sister-kingdoms of Castellar Regnum breaks out when the Viridi Regnum's army invades Nigerregnum. '''2234 AF: '''Preston Southeast sets a trend among Batheia's rich people in making his home in a beautiful place in the north of his land. '''2287 AF: '''Many rich people have now moved in the same place Preston Southeast and they make habit of tending to their big gardens around their mansions. Each family tries to outdo the others, leading to very innovative garden work. People begin to call the place Avant Gardens. '''2343-2347 AF: '''Railways are built in Batheia. A little town called Nimbus becomes popular as the nearest station in Avant Gardens is built there. Many people start calling it the Nimbus Station after the station itself. '''2356 AF: '''A Sorcerer called Morgusor appears in Crux. '''2499 AF: '''Captain Brick-Eye becomes the first pirate to make Gnarled Forest, a forest near Avant Gardens, his base. '''2578 AF: '''Morgusor disappears. '''2775-2777 AF: '''The Shogun of Ninjago attempts to seize power from the Emperor, but eventually he fails. He and his followers are banished from Ninjago. A big portion of Ninjago's army follows him even after his defeat. '''2778 AF: '''The Shogun of Ninjago arrives in Batheia at a time of war between it and an alliance of Nychteria and the Bone Kingdom. The Shogun offers the help of his army in exchange for co-ruling Batheia with the President of Batheia. The latter is forced to agree due to the direty of his situation and the Shogun is announced Emperor of Batheia. '''2780 AF: '''The enemy alliance is driven off. The Emperor chooses a valley in northern Batheia to make his home, despite its being near the Gnarled Forest, now home to countless pirates. There he sets up his mansion as well as a base for his personal guards, assassins and agents, his ninja. '''2781 AF: '''Following its civil war, Ninjago is in crisis in all domains. '''2784 AF: '''Gnarled Forest Pirates first try to sneak in the Emperor's Land and steal from him. In response to this, the Emperor decides to forbid entrance to his Land to anyone but his people. For that reason, it was later called the Forbidden Valley. This was only the beginning to a great enmity between pirates and ninja. '''2873 AF: '''King Arstus II chooses Princess Joanna as his heir to the throne. '''2916 AF: '''A young woman named Misako discovers the Ninjago Monastery, home to the Spinjitsu Masters. '''2916-2919 AF: '''Ninjago has never fully escaped its crisis, yet, and a general of its army named Samukai takes advantage of the bad state it's in. Samukai and almost the entire western part of the army begin their path of conquest. However, they are stopped by a man and his two sons, all three of them Masters of Spinjitsu. Part of the army, including Samukai, is cursed into undeath and cast into the Underworld. '''2919 AF: '''Lord Garmadon, one of the sons, is cast into the Underworld as well after duelling with his brother, Wu, for the control of the Golden Weapons. '''2920 AF: '''The Golden Weapons are hidden by Wu. '''2923 AF: '''Rumours that Morgusor has returned on Crux are heard. '''2945 AF: '''A Samurai of the Batheian Emperor's army, Asano Naganori, goes rogue and becomes a ronin. He leads an army of more ronin to attack Forbidden Valley in order for him to become the new Emperor. They were about to win when a foreign wizard, Merdok, cast a curse that turned all Ronin into statues. '''2971 AF: '''Mirrian the White begins looking for members of the Council of the Enchanters. '''2972 AF: '''The Council of the Enchanters begins its operations. '''2977 AF: '''Tetraprosopous the Black betrays the Council. '''2981 AF: '''Wiz Ardon and Ellwen are born. '''2993 AF: '''Wiz Ardon leaves his home to become Geidrich the Azure's apprentice. The four explorers begin their search for the Imagination Nexus. '''2996 AF: '''Kai is recruited by Sensei Wu. '''2997 AF: '''The Four Explorers visit Militiregnum. Baron Typhonus takes the scepter that holds Malfros prisoner. '''2998 AF: '''The Four Explorers arrive in Crux. The Nexus is corrupted and Crux explodes. '''Wiz and Geidrich attend the Magical Convention. Wiz meets Ellwen. Geidrich is smashed. '''2999 AF: '''thedude is born. '''3000 AF: '''Ellwen finds Kingston. '''3001 AF: '''Wiz Ardon and Ellwen are temporally dislocated to the year 3021. '''3011 AF: '''King Marcus is poisoned and Matthias becomes the King. Matthias gets married to Lady Amelia Calibus. '''3012 AF: '''Princess Jonna is born. Amelia is poisoned. Matthias is abducted. A jousting tournament is organised to find out who will rule in his place. Vladek's treachery is revealed. '''3016 AF: '''thedude's ice cream scoop falls to the ground making him evil. '''3020 AF: '''thedude leaves his home planet. He attends one of Killian Talmid's reads and shouts 'this is notin to do wit lu'. He decides to take over the world. He later meets Barney the Dinosaur and recruits him as his sidekick. '''3021 AF: '''thedude disovers the Red Mythrans. With them, he returns to his home planet and persuades many of his people to join his cause by showing them the power of the Red Mythrans. thedude and his followers join the Paradox. Wiz and Ellwen join the Nexus Force. The prophecy of the Ten is made. Wiz meets the Dark Shadow. Wiz and Ellwen reunite in Kingston, but Wiz leaves for his home. He discovers it's been destroyed. '''3022 AF: '''The Faction War begins. '''3025 AF: '''The Ten Heroes of the Nexus Force are assembled for the Maelstrom Minifigure Mission. '''3027 AF (1 Yt): '''The Faction War ends. thedude is captured, but he escapes and ends up in Militiregnum, where he eventually conquers the land of Morcia. The Aquilone Civil War bring Aquila to its knees. thedude captures Aquila and he attacks the monkeys. '''3028-3031 AF (2-5 Yt): '''The Elepharian War. thedude eventually conquers Elepharia when he sends the Red Mythrans. '''3031 AF (5 Yt): '''thedude attacks Nordland, but fails to defeat the North Island Warriors. Two Nexus-Forcers, Stirling Silverstine and Peragrine Wanderthistle, crash in Morcia. Raid Of Calibus Tower. Orllewin falls. '''3032 AF (6 Yt): '''The Britayan War. Towards the end of the year, the Britayan King surrenders. Soon afterwards, thedude sends an attack against the Southern Isles and captures them. The construction of the Rhoddwr Marwolaeth begins. King Jork rebels against thedude's reign, but he gets smashed and his rebellion fails. Sir Talmid escapes prison and joining forces with the soldiers of a Watchtower attempts to fight thedude, but he is imprisoned again. '''3033 AF (7 Yt): '''thedude takes over Rabus and invades the Eastern Empires.Jean Claude is taken from the dungeons, and is enlisted in translating the Olde Speech for thedude, in exchange for comforts. Stirling, now going by Strider, meets James. '''3034 AF (8 Yt): '''The Cheinese Emperor makes a deal with thedude, surrendering and helping him defeat the Jepuno Empire. In return, he was appointed thedude's Eastern Governor. '''3035 AF (9 Yt): '''After an all-out attack, Western Nordland and North Island fall, last free lands of known Militiregnum. thedude travels to the PCG dimension for the first time. thedude sends expeditions to find new lands both in the West and the East. thedude makes some laws against piracy, but when he tries to implement them, the pirates of the Suidam Sea unite against thedude and the Corsair Wars begin. '''3035-3041 AF (9-15 Yt): '''The Corsair Wars are the main movement against thedude and many think of the corsairs as heroes. A lot of young people travel to the South seeking to join a pirate crew. '''3037 AF (11 Yt): '''There's an uprising against thedude in Elepharia. '''3041 AF (15 Yt): '''A Massive Jailbreak from Thunderclap Prison takes place. Grand Warden Maleisus dies trying to stop them. With Maleisus' death, many of his plans, deals, and machinations unravel, including Jean-Claude's. Sir Talmid escapes yet another time and reunites with the other Founders of KotOS. Together they will attempt to dethrone thedude.Category:History Category:The Additional Manuscripts Category:Stories